Naruto Diaries
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: Ok warning this was a late night but hey It can be fun. Read summary inside for more info and enjoy.I may change raiting later who knows
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto Diaries, Yes you heard right, Weird, Random ,funny you never know. Basically it's random thoughts that the Naruto characters have. Secret loves, feelings and well randomness. I will say that I don't know how this will turn out it was a random late night thought. Hope you read it and review. Oh yeah Don't stress and have fun !

If you want a character to have a entrée fill this form out:

Name:

Village

Mood(optional)

Thought / topic

Reason for entrée ( can be anything))

Your name:

EX: 

Name: Naruto

Village: leaf

Mood(optional): random

Thought / topic: Oh ramen I love you?

Reason for entrée ( can be anything)):Um i was bored 

Your name: Sinful wonder

EX:

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up ate my favorite flavor of Ramen. Yes, I ate Ramen for breakfast and it was fantastic.

After I was done eating I went to the training field there were a lot already there. Kiba, Shino, Hinata were all training,

Shikamaru and Choji were well Shikamaru was sleeping Choji was eating. Sakura and Ino argued about who loved Sasuke

more, Sasuke was being emo who would have thought. Heh basically a boring day no training really just a lot of talking. Sakura nearly killed everyones ear drums when Ino said she kissed Sasuke. Who would want to kiss him ew. But, hey we got a good laugh when Shikamaru jumped and fell out of the tree he was in that counts as good. Well, that's it I guess but like I always say. "" IM GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEF IT."" Your bud Ramenlover aka Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ooc: Sorry it took so long but heres the first Official Diary Entree from Jessica!. Thank you for reviewing Jessica !

Name:Jessica

Village:Sand

Mood:In love

Thought/Topic:Sand demons make good friends?

Reason:I'm just asking

.My name:Subuku no Jess

Dear diary,

Today was a kinda interesting day. It all started at the academy where I was busy with my job, and that was pulling pranks. My real dream is to become kazekage. Until then, I have to do pranks alot. Anyway, Arashi-Sensai always comes up to me and yells alot. What's wrong with these people?! I'm trying to be myself.Today was the day that we have to create a powerful justu to become genin. I was standing, arms crossed, between Kankuro & Gaara. Kankuro thinks he's so better than me. Oh look. I'm Kankuro and I'm an idiot with no talent who fears a little brother. WA! Back to my story

"Aww man. We're all gonna fail if you keep getting annoying, you twerp!" Kankuro said to me as I walked up to Arashi.

I flipped my purple hair saying, "Like I care, Idiot." I actually made Gaara snicker a bit.

We had been friends ever since we were six, but after my six year disappearance because of Orochimaru, he might have forgotten about me. I did my best with my sand clone justu, but the problem was that all of them look like Gaara. Because of that, I failed.After that, some green haired priest told me that there was a scroll somewhere in the desert. At night, I found it near a tall cactus plant. I looked at the full moon, then opened the scroll to the first justu called Wind Style:Rasengan Whirlpool.Suddenly, the priest showed up from nowhere, telling me to hand over the huge scroll. I asked why me of all people. He told me of my hidden demons inside of me, and my singing would make them grow bigger and things I really didn't wanna know.But then, a blue-veined arm punched the priest. I looked at my savor.

It was Gaara! I blushed as I saw Gaara drooling saying, "Don't say that to her. She is Jessica of the Desert;a great shinobi!"

I cried bitter tears hearing that.The priest didn't care and threw what looked like a giant water shuriken straight at Gaara's heart. I blocked it with a lightning kick.

"If you hurt my friend, I will kill you!" I said with murder in my eyes.The man chuckled as if it was a joke.

Gaara nodded as I saw a tail wag behind him. Oh! How I would love to grab him by the neck and-why am I off subject again? I put chakra at my palms and circled them into a whirlpool. Gaara put in a sandstorm for the heck of it. I threw the whirlpool at the man. It hit the ground, missing the target --', but the guy ran away to his home in the Water Village.I stood there, staring at Gaara drooling again blushes, until he gave me a red scarf.

I asked, "What is it? A gift??""Congratulations," he said," You are a ninja." I knew that was Shukaku was talking. I hugged him as I cried and kissed him. But then Kankuro came out with a video camera. He wanted to show You Tube his video. I wonder what they're saying about me right now...(mean while)

Kyuubi: Hhahahahahaha. I can't believe Shukaku has a girlfriend!

Sasuke:I must have that girl for myself!(restore clan thing)

Deidara:Tobi, Don't show that, un. Ahh! My eyes!faints

Tsunade:Okay. That's it! I'm going back to gambling...The whole world:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wait till Gaara sees this!So that's why I'm gonna beat up kankuro after I write you.

See Ya!Your Dancing ninja,Jess


End file.
